


Supernatural | Luminous [vid]

by meivocis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2010, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is best at two things: Manipulation and Deceit. Castiel hasn't been Castiel for a very long time, and with nothing left to hold onto, Dean spirals down into a pit of torture and degradation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural | Luminous [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luminous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129615) by [devilsduplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity). 



**Music** : Unstoppable  
 **Artist** : E.S. Posthumus

[LJ](http://infectedframe.livejournal.com/15829.html)  



End file.
